Party night
by thesimplestterms
Summary: One-shot of the Garde and Sarah going out to party one night. It's to cheer you all up after The Fall of Five. Contains: Lots of Nine, annoyed Six, failed bro-time, Marina x Eight and Sarah x John. And Ella's little crush.


**Hi, everyone. I know many of you have already read The Fall of Five and many have suffered because of it. That's why I bring you a comedy one-shot! It's different from the ones of Our own fate and that's why I've made it a separate fanfic.**

**It's silly and not to be taken seriously. It has a lot of Nine and some couply moments of Marina/Eight and John/Sarah because this is after The Rise of Nine and before The Fall of Five.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

They were all watching TV when Nine had the incredible idea.

"Okay, guys, I'm sick of being locked up here. We're going to party."

"What?"

It doesn't matter who said that exactly, everyone expressed their confusion and surprise in one way or another. But Nine was taking none of their shit. He wanted to go out and have fun. He wanted to forget about the war for a while thanks to the lips of a pretty girl.

"Nine, I don't know if you have noticed…but we are in the middle of a war!"

"Sweetheart, this will ease your mind, I promise." He smirked. "You'll come back ready to be beaten by me."

"Ha-ha. We both know who loses all the time." Six pointed out.

"Whatever, we're going out." Nine said. "I don't care what any of you might say. This will be good for everyone. I'm suffocating under your collective stress."

John looked at Six expecting her to say something back, but she didn't. Was she seriously considering this?

"But we can't just go. What if we are attacked while we're gone?" He told them.

"We have been here for 3 months and no attacks. Nothing is gonna happen." Nine argued.

"What about me?" Ella looked up to him from the sofa. "I'm eleven."

"Great, then you will stay here and if something happens you tell us with your telepathy."

"Nine! We can't leave her alone." Marina said.

"She's going to be perfectly fine." He waves her off. "You're gonna be fine, right?" He says to Ella. "Think of this as training if you want. But I wouldn't trust you with my house if I didn't trust _you_."

Ella smiled shyly but her eyes glistened with pride.

"Great, so it's settled."

"Are you serious?" John asked him incredulously.

"Look at us, Four! We're hiding, training like maniacs; I think we deserve a night out." Nine sighed and rolled his eyes. "I promise you that no one will be hurt. Happy?"

"Well, I guess one night…"

"That's the spirit!" Nine put an arm around John and grinned. "You will finally know what real fun is. You too, Heidi," he said to Eight, "you've been too much time in the mountains. I bet none of you have ever partied." He laughed.

"I've been to parties." Sarah timidly said.

"I meant real parties! I mean clubbing and hot girls and good music." Everyone stared at him either annoyed or blankly. "Oh God, I have too much work to do here. Okay, we need clothes. We can't go around with pyjamas or training clothes. I have guy clothes, but girls…"

"It's fine, we can use what we have." Sarah smiled.

"Really…?" Six muttered.

"You don't sound excited, Sweetheart."

"That's because I'm not."

"Party pooper." Nine pouted. "Just go with Sarah and get pretty, okay?"

Six stared at him like bored and then rolled her eyes and turned around. Marina watched this exchange and when Sarah and Six left she decided to go with them with Ella behind her.

"Great, mah boys." Nine grinned looking at Eight and John. They stared back waiting for his instructions. "Oh man, we have a lot of work to do."

With boys and girls separated, Sarah began to work her magic and Nine couldn't wait to get out and make out with some chick. Oh, it was long since last time…

To get John and Eight decent wasn't that bad. Thank God, they were good-looking. Must be the Lorien genes, he thought. But the difficult part was their attitude. John wasn't really up for it and Eight got excited like a three-year-old when you said the word "fun". The good thing is that he could bring enough cool for the three of them.

They were pretty fast, so they were chilling for a while until the girls got ready.

"Woah!" Nine exclaimed approving.

Marina, Six and Sarah looked smoking hot.

"Don't look that surprised." Sarah said. "I may not have light coming from my hands, but I know my way around clothes."

Nine noticed she wasn't just talking to him. He turned his head to Eight and John and almost laughed out loud. Four was almost drooling and Eight, who Nine guessed had never seen a pretty girl with a hot dress, had a silly grin in awe. He had to admit, they cleaned up nicely, especially Marina. You could sense the hotness of Six (she was bad-assly hot) while Marina was more like hiding, but clearly she wasn't hiding anymore. Eight obviously liked it.

The girls had also a nice surprise. The good-looking boys had made an effort to look especially good tonight and, for them, it was more than worth it.

"LET'S HIT THE CLUBS!" Nine shouted with his fist in the air.

* * *

All the way there was talking and laughing but Marina couldn't help but rethink if this really was a good idea. They had left Ella alone and that worried her. If something happened and they weren't quick enough… Marina certainly didn't want to think about it. She would never forgive herself if Ella got hurt.

Besides, clubbing…didn't seem like her thing. She felt uncomfortable in the dress she was wearing; it was so… revealing. And Eight was looking at her a lot. Not that she didn't like it, but she felt out of place and in the spotlight at the same time. She didn't want people to look at her, especially not at her legs and she had no idea of how to dance. How did teens even dance in clubs? What music did they listen to?

She was about to find out.

Somehow they weren't asked for ID's, even though she was sure they had to be older to legally enter, but she decided not to question anything. She went after the others smiling nervously at Six and Eight who looked at her from time to time to make sure she was fine.

They got drinks with relative ease. Nine wanted alcohol (for everyone, in his opinion they needed to loosen up a bit more) but Six was firm when she didn't let him.

"We can't get drunk. There's training tomorrow and we need to be ready in case anything happens."

And no matter how much Nine tried to convince her, she didn't give in. Marina and the rest agreed with her and, in the end, they got everything alcohol-free.

But that didn't ruin Nine's party. It was just getting started! He pulled the other two boys aside to try to teach them the tricks. He felt like a master or a Jedi. Both of them needed his wisdom. One had been away from the real world and the other was socially awkward. But Nine had always loved challenges.

"Guys," He said over the loud music, "there are some pretty cute girls here and with luck you might even get a hot one!" He grinned. "But you gotta be cool. Never forget that. And-"

"Ehm, John." Sarah walked to John and smiled. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yes, sure. I'd love to." He smiled back and took off taking her hand and leaving to the dance floor together.

Nine rolled his eyes. He knew this would happen with Sarah around but, oh well, more girls for him. He decided to try with Eight. Maybe he wasn't such a lost cause as Four and he had a lot to learn.

…Or not.

When he turned to him, Eight wasn't paying attention to him, but to Marina. He was smiling at her and Nine couldn't help but roll his eyes. Did no one know how to party?

Eight walked over to Marina who was standing near with Six. Both were swaying to the music and Marina wasn't sure if Six wanted to go and dance but she was kind enough to stay with her while they emptied their drinks.

"Hey." Eight said smiling. He was talking to both of them but his eyes were on Marina.

She felt somewhat self-conscious again. The dim lights and the sea of people had taken her thoughts about people looking at her. She was just one of many and she kind of felt safer by standing in the sidelines. But Eight only had eyes for her. She thought it was just because they were always together and because of how she looked.

"Wanna dance?" He asked hopeful offering his hand for her to take.

She looked at it conflicted. "I don't know. I can't dance."

"It's okay!" He grinned. "Me neither. It'll be fun!"

Marina smiled despite her shyness. "I really don't know, Eight…"

"Come on," He said taking her hand gently, "trust me, it will be fun." He had a loop-sided grin on his face and his eyes were beautiful softly looking at hers.

She felt her heart stopping for a second and then pounding hard against her ribcage. She gave in. How could she not? The handsome boy who she had a crush on wanted to dance with her and was sweetly asking for it. Her hand squished his a bit while nodding and this made Eight smile wider.

He pulled her to the dance floor happily where he started dancing, even though it was clear he had no idea how people danced in places like these. Marina found it cute and funny and she didn't know how to dance either, so soon she had fun dancing the way she felt like it, not caring what anyone else would think.

Nine face-palmed. It was over. Neither John or Eight had any hope. He was the only one around here with the knowledge they needed but they ignored it. Such losers.

"Oh man, those two are so whipped." He complained to Six.

"I think it's cute."

"It's lame. We're here to partyyyy!"

"Well, they're dancing and you aren't." She pointed out.

"They have no idea what they're doing. Look at them." He said. "Being all lovey-dovey and crazy dancing when there are hotties all around." He put an arm around Six's shoulders and leaned in. "But I guess that means more for me." Nine smirked confidently.

Six was about to tell him that he was a jerk when she smelt his breath.

"Wait, did you drink some kind of alcohol?"

"Me? Alcohol?" He snorted. "Never. I don't know what you're talking about, Sweetheart- Oh! Hot girls! Be right back, don't suffer without me." He said before taking off behind three girls with slim bodies, long hair and tight dresses.

"For God's sake, Nine!" Six she shouted after him and rolled her eyes.

No way was she going to babysit Nine or stand alone with an empty drink in her hand instead of having fun with the others. So she decided to join Marina and Eight who were laughing and dancing.

And, needless to say, it was a great and fun night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I've been getting messages and reviews that I continue with Our own fate and I just wanna say, thank you all so much!**

**I will continue with the one-shots once I read The Fall of Five, but you should give me some ideas haha And I have a new idea for a new Eight x Marina fanfic that you will see soon! **

**Please review or prompt me or whatever :)**

**Love you all and thanks for all your support,**

**Sonia**

**Ps: Happy birthday, Alicia! This is my little present for you. You are awesome and this idea comes from both of us!**


End file.
